1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus which has a function of optically correcting a blur of a captured image caused by, for example, camera shake, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with attention being focused on the fact that shake of an image capture apparatus constitutes a major cause in quality degradation in captured images along with size reductions of the image capture apparatus and increases in magnification of an optical system, various blur correction functions that correct blur in captured images caused by such camera shake have been proposed.
Control of a blur correction system when panning is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-187308, and is effective as blur correction control during panning states since it can suppress blur correction in low-frequency ranges and attain blur correction in high-frequency ranges.
However, the conventional blur correction functions shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-187308 pose the following problem.
In the conventional panning control, when a signal that represents shake is greater than or equal to a predetermined threshold, a panning state is determined to execute the panning control. However, with this method, when the user causes a large camera shake, the signal that represents a shake exceeds the predetermined threshold even in a capturing state without panning, and the panning state is determined incorrectly. Hence, even in a fixed point capturing state (a capturing state of a fixed object without any panning), the panning state is determined, and a large residual shake state may be continued.